


Bite Me

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sandreas, Vampir!AU, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Samu ist einer der gefürchtetsten Vampire in einer Zeit, in der Menschen Jagd auf sie machen. Andreas ist einer dieser Jäger. Was passiert, wenn die beiden aufeinander treffen? Werden sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen können?





	

Hunger. Hunger war das, was ihn in den letzten Jahren antrieb. Das Bedürfnis, was ihn am Leben erhielt. Ohne die tägliche Erinnerung, sich zu nähren, wäre er schon vor Jahrzehnten hingeschieden. Ein armseliges Ende für jemanden wie ihn. Gerade für jemanden wie ihn. Für ihn, Samu Haber, den meist gefürchtetsten Vampir aller gefürchteten Vampire. Schon zahlreiche Jäger, die es auf ihn abgesehen hatten, hatte er getötet und verspeist. Er hatte ihnen nicht einmal die Ehre gewährt, ihr Blut zu trinken. Er hatte direkt ihre Herzen aus der Brust gerissen und verspeist.  
Natürlich setzte das abenteuerlustige Jünglinge auf ihn an, die sich für besser hielten, als ihre Älteren. Dabei sehnte er sich doch nur nach einem Partner, der ihn verstand und schätzte. Doch heutzutage schien selbst das zu viel verlangt und der einzige, mit dem er sich das hatte vorstellen können, hatte ihn verraten und ermorden wollen. Trotzdem war es seine Schuld gewesen, er hätte den Menschen vorher überprüfen müssen, bevor er ihn sein Bett teilen ließ. Damals hatte ihn seine Liebe blind gemacht oder was er glaubte, Liebe zu sein. Es war nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen. Es hätte bedeutungslos sein sollen, aber Samu dachte immer noch an ihn. Andreas. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn laufen zu lassen. Der Mensch hatte seinen Moment der Schwäche hemmungslos ausgenutzt. Für sein eigenes Wohl hoffte er, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, denn Samu wusste, dass er dem Sterblichen sofort wieder verfallen würde. Seitdem hatte der finnische Vampir Schwierigkeiten, anderen sein Vertrauen zu verschenken. Aber in seiner Position konnte er sich sowieso nicht erlauben, blind anderen zu vertrauen. Auch wenn er sich heimlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte.  
Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, denn sonst würde sein Klan ihm ganz schnell den Garaus machen. 

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Einer seiner Angestellten hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und blickte ihn nun unterwürfig an. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er diesem fortzufahren. "Ein Sterblicher bittet um eine Audienz." teilte ihm jener mit. Samus Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Die Dreistigkeit, in sein Haus zu spazieren und nach ihm zu verlangen. Sicherlich würde sich der Mensch als ein Jäger entpuppen. Samu entschied schnell. Er wollte die dreiste Kreatur sehen, bevor er sich dieser entledigte. Sicherlich würde dies Spaß bedeuten.  
Doch als der Mann dann hereingezerrt wurde, blieb ihm fast die Luft im Halse stecken. Andreas. Wut durchfuhr ihn. Wie konnte er es wagen? Doch gleichzeitig bildete die Trauer einen Kloß in seinem Hals, das Gefühl von Verrat wie ein Wind, der immer über seine entblößte Haut strich, Stimmen, die in sein Ohr flüsterten. Fern, doch nie vergessen und immer präsent.  
Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als wollte es sich kleiner machen, um sich vor all den verschiedenen Gefühlen zu schützen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es half nicht.  
Seine Gedanken waren ein Wirrwarr an chaotischen Emotionen, ein Durcheinander aus Hass und Liebe, Trauer und Freude.  
Er bedeutete den Wachen, die Andreas hereingeschleift hatten, den Raum zu verlassen und sie alleine zu lassen. Sie warfen ihm einen zögerlichen, fragenden Blick zu, doch er drängte die Wachen, den Raum zu verlassen. „Was.. tust du hier?“ presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus. Wut war deutlich in seinem Ton zu hören. Andreas sah das erste Mal zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen trafen sich. Samu wussste, wie armselig er war. Hier so emotional aufgerührt zu sitzen, während sich Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen sammelten, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Andreas hingegen war die Ruhe selbst. Natürlich war er das, schalt sich der Finne innerlich.  
Er hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt, um sein Kopfgeld einzusacken. Und trotzdem war der Vampir mitgenommen und ließ sich seine Gefühle deutlich anmerken. Oh, wie er sich dafür hasste.  
Dann nahm er den Menschen genauer unter die Lupe, erkundete dessen Körper mit seinem heißen Blick und sah, wie abgemagert dieser war. Seine Kleidung, wenn man diese überhaupt so nennen konnte, war zerrissen. Lumpen, warum trug er Lumpen? Andreas war ein Mann von Würde gewesen, aus einer reichen, alten Jägerfamilie. Wie konnte es soweit kommen?  
Irgendetwas hatte jenem stark zugesetzt und Samu wollte wissen, was es war. Als Andreas sprach war seine Stimme kratzig, deutlich anders als er es gewohnt war.  
„Ich wurde verraten.“ Samu konnte nicht anders. Er lachte. Mit dem Lachen, das aus ihm schwappte wie ein Wasserfall, ließ er allen seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Wut, Hass, Enttäuschung. Sie alle liefen aus ihm heraus, als er sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste und fast von seinem Stuhl fiel. „Kind of ironisch, nickt wahr? Dass gerade du verraten wirst?“ Er ging auf Andreas zu, beugte sich hinunter, sodass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und oh, wie sehr er ihn küssen wollte. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Musste bei der Sache bleiben. Er packte Andreas Kopf, spürte, wie dieser vor ihm zurückzuckte. Ob aus Angst oder anderem wusste er nicht. Konnte er nicht wissen. Trotz dessen Widerstand zog er ihn näher zu sich heran, bis er seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlte. Wie einfach es jetzt wäre, ihn zu küssen. Er widerstand der Versuchung und hauchte dem anderen ins Ohr. „Karma´s a bitch.“ Plötzlich zog er sich zurück, wandte ihm den Rücken zu, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihn nicht für Gefahr genug hielt, um seine Augen auf ihm zu lassen.  
Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, wie Andreas Augen sich verengt hatten, wie die stille Wut ihn zerfraß. „Tell me...“ fing er an „Why sollte ick disch nickt toten?“ Er brachte es direkt auf den Punkt, er konnte ihr Spiel nicht länger ertragen. „Ich will, dass du mich verwandelst.“ meinte Andreas, seine Stimme stark und ungerührt. Samu staunte nicht schlecht. „How kann ick wissen that this isn´t a trick?“ verlangte er zu wissen. Der Mensch stand auf und näherte sich im. Wie sehr Samu sich jetzt wünschte, er hätte seine Wachen nicht weggeschickt. Allerdings hätten sie dann auch mit angesehen, wie aufgewühlt er durch den Sterblichen war. Andreas stoppte kurz vor Samu und kniete sich vor ihn, den Kopf gesenkt. „Meine Familie... sie hielt mich nicht für gut genug. Sie... sie wollten mich töten.“ gestand er dem Vampir. Er zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Weshalb Andreas jetzt zu einem der seinen werden wollte. „Und what willst du here?“ „Ich will Rache.“ beichtete der Deutsche und sah Samu tief in die Augen. Der Vampir schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Andreas hier wollte, ob er ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Darauf stand Andreas auf, schaute ihm mit tränendem Blick in die Augen, legte die Lippen auf die seinen. Der Finne war zu geschockt, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Dies war doch das, was er gewollt hatte. Oder nicht? Es fühlte sich furchtbar falsch an, wie der Körper des anderen sich gegen den seinen presste. Wie er je länger Samu den Kuss nicht erwiderte immer verzweifelter wurde. Schließlich stieß der Vampir den Sterblichen von sich. Mit solcher Kraft, dass er ihn fast durch den ganzen Saal schmiss. Er rief nach den Wachen. Befahl ihnen, den Menschen einzukerkern, bis er seine Entscheidung traf. Schwer atmend ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. Was war das gewesen? Warum hatte er den Kuss nicht erwidert? Er hatte es doch genossen...

Eine Woche ließ Samu ihn im Kerker versauern. Eine Woche, in der er sich einiges von seinen Untergebenen anhören musste. Er wusste, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit seine Qualitäten als ihren Anführer hinterfragten. Dass er seit einer Woche einem Sterblichen Unterschlupf gewährte, denn in ihren Augen war dies nichts anderes, bestärkte ihre Zweifel nur noch mehr. Er stand unter Druck, denn er musste sich endlich entscheiden, um seine Position nicht weiter zu schwächen. Wahrscheinlich gab es bereits die ersten Aufrüher. Eigentlich sollte er Andreas hassen. Dafür dass er ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Deshalb ließ er ihn jetzt zu sich bringen. In seine Privaträume.  
Er hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten, aber in den wenigen Tagen hatte Andreas weiter Gewicht verloren.  
Samu bedeutete ihm mit seiner Hand sich zu setzen. "Hast du es dir überlegt?" fragte Andreas, Stimme dünn. Samu nickte, obwohl dem nicht so wahr. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun wollte. Aber er wahr sich seinen Gefühlen für Andreas gewiss, wenn er ihn so sah. Er ertrug es nicht, ihn so zu sehen, ihn leiden zu sehen. "Wirst du es tun?" flüsterte Andreas und traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Da musste Samu nicht mehr lange überlegen. Er stürmte auf ihn zu und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. In einem stürmischen Kuss vereinten sich ihre Lippen. Dann wanderte Samu tiefer mit seinem Mund und Andreas wurde augenblicklich still. Denn er wusste automatisch, was jetzt kommen würde. Langsam entblößte er seinen Hals und Samu fuhr seine Zähne aus. Mit seinen Fangzähnen drang er in den Hals des Menschen ein und fing an zu saugen. Andreas stöhnte leise und Samu stieg bald ein. Das Blut des Menschen war das beste, was er je getrunken hatte. Süß aber trotzdem herb. Eine Geschmackskomposition, wie er sie selten erlebte. Es war ein Rausch. Doch als er spürte, wie Andreas in seinen Armen zusammensackte, stoppte er. Er drückte einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen und legte ihn sanft auf sein Bett. Der neue Vampir schlief tief und fest.  
"Now you are one of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. :) Lasst mir doch gerne einen Kommentar da.


End file.
